The Boy Who Knew Legends
by Anonymous Trainer
Summary: OC fic: A boy travels the pokemon world trying to document sightings of 60 certain pokemon. But does he know he's being played, or is he playing someone himself? Read on to find the boy at the last leg of his journey in Kalos with new friends, chronotravels, mysteries, adventure and romance!


**So here we are with another fic. I know that my other 3 stories have not been updated in a while but I have kind of hit a roadblock on them, rest assured I am not giving up on them. This fic is set pre 7th gen so Kalos is the newest region here, no Alola region.**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

In the busy streets of Lumiose City, a teenage boy searched for his objective. His eyes darted from one place to another as if he was searching for something. Clearly the boy wasn't of Kalosian origin and had just arrived in the region judging by the flight tag on his backpack. True the boy was new here, but he wasn't inexperienced. The pokeball belt at his waist distinguished him as a trainer who had experienced many things and traveled throughout the world.

But clearly, not in Kalos it seemed. The boy sighed and wiped the beads of perspiration that had begun forming on his forehead.

"I am never gonna find professor Sycamore's lab at this pace," the boy said to himself and with his pride taking a dent, resorted to asking for directions to his objective. He looked around to see which one of the people would be most friendly. He settled on asking an old man relaxing on a wooden bench.

"Excuse me sir, but would you mind telling me where I can find professor Sycamore's lab?" he gently asked him. The man, in response smiled and said, "Sure why not my boy, head towards the Prism Tower and continue straight towards the South Boulevard, you can't miss it."

The boy thanked him and looked where he was supposed to go. The Prism Tower towered above the rest of the cities buildings making it quite easy to see, but realizing that he had to go all the way opposite of where he was currently, the boy sighed, "I guess I am in for a long walk."

* * *

He met quite a few people on the way to his destination, some advertising sales or shouting out new products and offers offered by their enterprises. The boy thought, ' _I must have taken the busiest street in Kalos to use._ '

Finally after a long walk and admiring the architecture and engineering of the Prism Tower he finally reached his destination.

He looked up to scour the mansion, rather than the laboratory it was said to be. He walked inside the grounds and climbed up the steps to the porch. He composed himself and pressed the button for the doorbell.

Or rather he was just going to push it when the door flung open and he was assaulted by a greenish-brown pokemon. He landed backwards and force knocked out the pokemon which had crashed into him.

"Chespin! Come on it won't hurt I promise, it's just a flu shot. Even froakie and fennekin took it."

A man appeared into view but when he found the trainer and the pokemon lying before him, he quickly helped the trainer up to his feet.

"I am terribly sorry young man, but chespin here is a bit weak hearted," the man apologized. "Ah it's okay. I am Scott. I am here for professor Sycamore," the boy introduced himself to the man to which the man replied, "That's me, professor Taxus had contacted me yesterday to let me know you were coming. Come on inside, you must be tired after the long trip."

Scott accepted the invitation and smiled at the prospect of having a nice rest after the air trip and the city tour. He walked in and surveyed the mansion and was met with two more researchers.

"Why hello there! I am Dexio and this is Sina," the man introduced himself and his colleague. "You must be Scott, the professor speaks highly of you," Sina remarked. At which Scott smiled and thanked them.

"There's a room upstairs where you can keep your backpack and get yourself freshened up," professor Sycamore said to him as he handed him the key to the room. "Meanwhile me and Sina can take care of your pokemon," Dexio offered.

"Sure," Scott said as he took four pokeballs out of his pockets, but quickly put one back inside. "This one's a bit shy," Scott shrugged to explain his actions. "Come out then!" he roared as he let out the rest of his pokemon.

A lucario, charizard and excadrill appeared before the researchers. The lucario surveyed the mansion, suddenly being let out in an unfamiliar place, while excadrill squealed in happiness as he realized it was his first time in a different region. Charizard merely stretched its wings, being contained in a pokeball was acceptable but it wasn't good for long periods of time.

"What marvelous pokemon these are!" professor Sycamore exclaimed.

"Guys we are now in Kalos and this is the last region and the final step of our task!" Scott said to encourage his pokemon. "We are at professor Sycamore's lab, who is renowned pokemon researcher here in Kalos," Scott informed as the professor waved to identify himself.

"Go with the professor and his fellow researchers and they will do some checkups," Scott said to them but added in the last bit as the trio left with Dexio and Sina, "And be nice to the other pokemon!"

"They are a powerful bunch I am sure," professor Sycamore said to Scott. "Yes, they have pulled me out of quite a few pinches."

"I will be in the sanctuary if you need me," Sycamore said to Scott as he took his leave to tend to the other pokemon. "Yeah sure," Scott replied to him as he climbed upstairs to his room.

* * *

He opened the door and found a neatly made bed, a table with two chairs and a bookshelf which he could use. He put his bag on the table and walked out towards the balcony. He breathed in the air and said to himself, "Just six more to go, it's the final step huh?"

He walked back inside and decided to take a shower.

* * *

Scott walked out of the bathroom now in his trainer clothes which were a pair of dark blue trousers, a white T-shirt and a azure jacket. He had a small towel over his head which he used to wipe his wet hair.

He sat on the bed, opened his back pack and took a few things out of it. A metallic case, a notepad and a few pens. The metallic case was small and it would have probably held something of the same size as that of reading glasses. He opened it and checked if the contents were alright. "I need to get a map of the region," He said to himself realizing that he was missing a vital piece of equipment.

He put the notepad and pens into his pockets and the metallic case hidden inside the inner pocket of his jacket and descended towards the sanctuary.

* * *

The sanctuary was actually a greenhouse, but converted to suit the needs and resemble the habitat of the various pokemon living there. Scott spotted quite a few pokemon, some of which he had encountered on his past journeys and some that he would see here.

"There you are Scott!" professor Sycamore shouted from the far end of the sanctuary and motioned Scott to join him. Scott walked over to him and spoke, "Quite a lot of pokemon you have here professor."

"Oh yes, we have a variety of pokemon here. And speaking of pokemon here come yours," professor Sycamore said as Charizard swooped down from above and Excadrill rose from the ground.

"Everything alright guys?" Scott asked them to which they roared to show their happiness and excitement of arriving in a new region. "Where's Lucario?" Scott asked, noticing that his primary battler wasn't present there.

Excadrill grunted and pointed towards his comrade. "Oh," Scott said realizing that Lucario was back to one of his meditations. "He is a true warrior that one, never wasting any time to train when he has the time," Dexio remarked as he walked inside the sanctuary with Sina.

"All your pokemon passed the tests. They are perfectly healthy," Sina informed Scott, to which he replied. "Thank you, for taking care of them."

Scott walked over to Lucario and rested his hand on the meditating pokemon. Lucario opened its eyes calmly knowing that it was his trainer. "It's okay to have fun once in a while Lucario," Scott said to his first pokemon. Lucario smiled in response and stood up.

"So professor shall we talk about our business?" Scott said to Sycamore. "Surely, let's talk in the lounge," Sycamore replied as he made his way to the lounge along with his two colleagues.

* * *

The scientists sat opposite the trainer on the sofa. "First of all Scott, here is a map of the Kalos region which will help you in your journey," Dexio said giving a folded piece of paper to Scott. "We will give you a digitized version in your pokedex which will be ready by tomorrow," Sina informed him.

"Thanks a lot and speaking of maps, professor, would you mind giving me a list of sightings in the region?" Scott asked. "I am sure we can handle that, we will upload the list to your Holo-Caster," professor replied to him.

"A Holo-what?" Scott asked bewildered. "Oh yes, you wouldn't know about them. They are a brilliant piece of technology which will handle just about every electronic tasks you want to do, like communication, documentation, emailing, you name it," Dexio gave a thorough description of the item which Scott was yet to acquire. Sina added, "You will get one tomorrow."

"Okay that's nice," Scott said in appreciation. "Professor you know that my task will take all over Kalos, so would you mind if I signed up for the Gym Challenge?" Scott asked Sycamore.

"I don't see why not, the nearest gym is right here in Lumiose City," the professor said to Scott. "Where?" Scott asked getting excited. "The Prism Tower," Sina jumped into the conversation. "You guys wouldn't mind if I went and challenged it right now right?" Scott asked them.

The professor smiled and said, "Go grab that badge!" Hearing his reply Scott rushed to the sanctuary, informed them of the challenge they had undertaken and after getting a cry of battle from them, he recalled them in their pokeballs and set forth towards the Prism Tower.

"That guy sure is excited isn't he professor," Dexio asked him. "He reminds of a certain trainer I met in the past," professor smiled as he spoke still staring at Scott who was rushing down the road towards the gym.

"Come on then, we have a new trainer arriving tomorrow who's going to begin their own journey. Have the starters ready," Sycamore ushered the two of them back inside.

"Why does he have to collect data on the pokemon of Kalos, when we could just give the data to professor Taxus?" Sina asked him, but professor Sycamore brushed off the question saying, "Maybe they want to do it themselves."

"I admire the determination of that trainer for one thing," Dexio said, while professor thought to himself, ' _Oh you two, I cannot tell you that that boy is not collecting data on all of Kalos' pokemon but just six specific ones._ '

"Speaking of trainers, didn't that Stryker guy win the Vertress Conference a few weeks ago?" Sina said. "Yeah it was his fifth league win in a row. And he's teenager too," Dexio remarked at the accomplishment. "His identity has been kept a secret from many people and none of his six pokemon, let alone one of his matches has been revealed to the public. And it may be a girl too," Sina said. "I wonder if he or she will come to Kalos now," Dexio said.

"Well if Stryker does come to Kalos and battles Scott its gonna be one hell of a match you know?" professor Sycamore added, but changed his tone, "Now get back to work you two," he ended the conversation with a voice of authority.

* * *

"So this is the gym huh?" Scott said to himself as he stood in front of the doors. A mechanical voice spoke over the speakers, "Welcome challenger, to the Lumiose City gym," After which the doors opened to reveal the battlefield and Gym Leader at the opposite end of it.

"My name is Clemont, the Gym Leader of this electrifying gym! And what is your name trainer?" Clemont asked from the other side of the battlefield.

"I am Scott and I will be taking the Challenge Mode with 3 pokemon if that's alright with you." Scott said with confidence.

"Oh you think you're tough, don't you?" Clemont said as he switched for his Challenge mode team and withdrew 3 pokeballs from it."

"Now then, shall we begin?!" Clemont said as both of them started the battle.

* * *

Scott descended the Prism tower and stepped out of the elevator. He inspected the badge he had obtained and on realizing that he had yet to get a badge case, pocketed the badge, making a mental reminder to ask professor Sycamore where he could get one.

It was evening time now and lights had been lit all over the city and the Prism Tower, as Scott turned to look at it, had been lit up like a giant pillar of light which rose from and over Lumiose City.

Satisfied at his first win in Kalos he made his way to the nearest Pokemon Centre to heal his victorious pokemon.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, would you mind healing my pokemon?" Scott asked the all familiar lady after he entered the Pokemon Centre. "Sure, just deposit the pokeballs onto this tray and I will have them healed," Nurse Joy replied to him.

Scott deposit the three pokeballs and thanked her, but remembering to ask her he said, "Do you know where I can register for the Pokemon League?"

"Yes, you can register for it at any of Kalos' Pokemon Centers. Wait just a minute, I will get a form for you to fill and have you registered," she replied. "That would be a great help," Scott said.

She gave a form to fill to Scott and after finishing filling in the information he handed the piece of paper back to her. Nurse Joy checked the form and entered Scott's information into the League Participants Database. "So here you are Scott, with a new badge case and here are your pokemon," she said as she handed the items to him.

Scott thanked her and put the pokeballs back into his pockets. He took out the badge he had just acquired and put it in its place in the badge case. "This marks the start of a new adventure," Scott whispered to himself as he left the Pokemon Centre and made his way towards the Sycamore Pokemon Laboratory.

* * *

Scott exhaled after the long walk and said to himself, "This city is too big." He walked towards the door and knocked on it. A few moments later Dexio opened the door and let him in.

"So how did it go?" Sina asked him about his gym battle. In response Scott pulled out his badge case which contained the badge and showed it to them. "Congratulations Scott on winning the battle!" Dexio said to him. "That is a different badge than the usual ones Clemont gives out," professor Sycamore remarked, "Could it be that you took on Clemont in Challenge mode?"

Scott smiled and nodded, and Dexio was dumbfounded at him while the professor just said, "I told you Scott wasn't your average trainer."

"Come on then, let us all get something to eat," he continued. "We have got a big day tomorrow and the new trainer is also going to experience one of the greatest moments of their life."

"Professor, the starters are ready as are the pokedexes. Sorry Scott but your Holo-Caster will have to wait till tomorrow," Sina said to them. "It's okay," Scott said and asked, "So are you guys going to let a new trainer choose on the starters tomorrow?"

"As a matter of fact we are, the trainer starting her journey tomorrow is the daughter of one my friends. And if you wouldn't mind Scott, I would like you to accompany her in the journey through Kalos, as I cannot send a novice trainer alone on journey."

"Sure, I will be glad to help," Scott said to the him.

"Now then let us get something to eat and rest well for tomorrow," professor Sycamore said to his colleagues and the trainer.

* * *

 **So how was it, its just the first chapter but it _is_ the first step.**

 **Tell me all about in the reviews, and those who think they have cracked the plot PM me. (Highly unlikely at the first chapter.)**


End file.
